Enter the Dagons Part 1
"Enter the Dagons Part 1" is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Peace in dimensions. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie goes to Dagons dimension to destroy Dagon once and for all. When they enter the Dagon dimension, The Flame Keeper's Circle attacks them. They try to take Julie to a world called the Doom dimension, a reference to Bakugan. Ben is to obsessed with revenge over Julie's previous death that he use Cham-Alien to enter the Doom dimension. Thanks to Ben's interference, Ben and Julie are sent to the TMNT 2k3 world. It is the 3rd Shredder war. Ben uses NRG to fight the Utrom Shredder, Julie uses Ship's battle armor to battle Cyber Shredder and the Turtles and Splinter attacks the Tengu Shredder. The three Shredder's escape. Ben and Julie befriends the Turtles. A dimensional rift open and makes copies in every dimension. Ben and Leonardo are sent to Turtles Prime. There, the Utrom Shredder, at full size, tries to destroy the Mirage Turtles. Ben blasts the Shredder with Water Hazard's water. Julie and Michelangelo are sent to a jungle where the Triceratons are the leaders. Ben and Leo are sent there also with a another rift. As Fourarms, Ben defeats the Triceraton leader. But the Ultimatrix malfunctions and sends Ben to nine different dimensions where he transforms into Fourarms. He goes trought Courage, Chowder, Dexter, The Eds, Bakugan, Turtles (again), even Mr. Bean, The Powerpuff Girls and Dagons world. Ben and Julie are sent back to Dagon's dimension, and the other dimensions is turning back to normal. Albedo as Eye Guy shows up and fights Ben. Ben uses Humungousaur and defeates him. He then uses Eon, Jet Ray and Jury Rigg, but all fails to defeat Ben. He then send Vilgax to attack him. Vilgax transforms into Gwen with his Omnitrix who he have build. Ben says he could not fight her. Vilgax then kills Gwen. Ben gets sad, even worser are Kevin. Vilgax then transform into Kevin and kills him too. Ben goes mad and transform into Echo Echo. Vilgax then transform into Julie, but not kill here. Echo Echo then screams on Vilgax, but acidentally kills Julie. Gwen revive herself with her Anodite powers. She also revive Kevin and Julie. Vilgax then transforms into Anodite Gwen. Kevin uses his absorbing powers to turn Vilgax back. Vilgax then says they have gone too far and releases Dagon. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson/Anodite Gwen *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *Courage *Chowder *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Dan *Drago *Mr. Bean *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Villians *Ch'rell *Cyber Shredder *Tengu Shredder *Triceratons *The Flame Keeper's Circle *Albedo *Vilgax Aliens used By Ben: *Cham-Alien *NRG *Water Hazard *Fourarms (10x, first time normal, other nine times is unintentonal) *Humungousaur *Echo Echo By Albedo: *Eye Guy *Eon *Jet Ray *Jury Rigg By Vilgax: *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Julie *Anodite Gwen Trivia *This is the first Ben 10 episode where characters from other Cartoons appear. *Somehow, Vilgax could transform into Ben's friends. *First appearence of Eye Guy in Peace in Dimensions. *This episode marks the most amount of using an alien in one single episode. Fourarms is used ten times. *The Doom dimension from Bakugan appears, and it's a alternate dimension in Ben 10. *Every Cartoon appearing have their voice actors from the series. Category:Episodes